Marc Anciel
Marc Anciel is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Reverser", after Nathaniel disregards him and his writing, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Reverser, an inverting supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Marc is a slender teenage boy of average height and has a somewhat feminine appearance, with messy black hair, jade green eyes with visible lashes, thick eyebrows, pink lips, and a slender face with a pointed chin. Civilian attire He wears a red hooded jacket with white drawstrings and a white section on the back of the hood, lined with pink material. Underneath he wears a V-neck tie-dye shirt. He also appears to wear black fingerless gloves, ripped dark grey jeans with silver studs along the pockets and around the waist with a silver buckle, and black boots. His nails are painted black and he has a black choker around his neck. As Reverser Reverser is in a checkerboard patterned outfit. The left side of the outfit has solid black markings, like on the upper head, arm, fingers, chest, torso, and leg. On the right side, the lower head, palm, teeth and half of a circle on the chest are black. Reverser's weapons are small black and white paper airplanes that can reverse the abilities or the personality of the person who is hit. He rides on a large paper hoverboard. Personality Like Juleka, Marc is very shy and nervous around others. This is shown when Marinette pulls Marc into the art room to introduce him to everyone. He is also quite shy in front of his first friend at the school, Marinette, refusing to show her his stories. He likes to write stories (particularly about Ladybug and Nathaniel) but is sheepish and self-conscious when people read them. When he runs away in embarrassment out of the art room, he drops his notebook and Marinette picks it up and reads it. When she hands the notebook back to him later on, Marc immediately turns red. Like Marinette, he is clumsy and kind. As Reverser, he is demanding and clever, realizing that Ladybug's graceful agility made her difficult to strike. He endangered civilians in order to make Ladybug an easy target when she went to help the affected cyclist. He is also confident, leaning on a bit overconfident. After he struck Ladybug and Cat Noir with his airplanes, he sees the heroes as harmless and believed he had time to obtain his revenge on Nathaniel and Marinette before dealing with them. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Reverser.png|As Reverser Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Supervillains Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In love characters Category:Shy characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Writers Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Hair Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Villains Category:LGBT Heroes Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Kyle McCarley Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies